


Starborn

by marsella_1004



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Fantastic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004
Summary: Марк думает, что нашёл настоящего друга в этом одиноком, но безумно прекрасном космическом пространстве.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Mark Lee
Kudos: 1





	Starborn

**Author's Note:**

> ещё про космос из 2018

_Космос бесконечен._

Тёмное пространство озаряют мириады звёзд. Они светят плавно, не мигая, скапливаясь в туманности и галактики. 

Планеты выстраиваются в ряд, сопутствуя важному событию, которое случается раз в несколько сотен световых лет. Пять планет встречаются в созвездии Льва, образуя единую линию. Что-то ярко вспыхивает вдалеке, волнами простираясь по безмолвному океану.

_Галактика взрывается._

Ядра сталкиваются и сгорают, между ними просачиваются атомы и минералы, соединяясь в новую материю.

Из звёздной пыли рождается юное создание. Оно приобретает очертания, формируется тело из остатков сгоревших звёзд. Сияющий мальчик вдыхает космический воздух, душный и раскалённый. Он кашляет, и лёгкие расправляются, позволяя ему дышать.

Мальчик открывает глаза. Вокруг темно, только солнечный свет впереди указывает, куда направляться. И он отталкивается ногами от связывающей его нити с этим местом, расставляет руки в стороны и движется.

Летать тяжело, потому что он ещё не привык к тягучей атмосфере, горячему воздуху и абсолютной тишине. Идти получается гораздо медленнее, конечности не слушаются, и он пару раз спотыкается о собственные ноги, совершая кульбиты в пространстве. Наконец, он расслабляется и просто плывёт вслед за метеоритами, как по воде.

У созвездия Тельца его останавливает незнакомый парень, хватает за руку и внимательно смотрит. Он не выглядит опасным или устрашающим, но отчего-то звёздному мальчику становится не по себе; он поджимает губы и молчит.

— Как тебя зовут? — спрашивает незнакомец и заинтересованно оглядывает его со всех сторон.

— Я не знаю, — просто отвечает мальчик, и ему кажется это немного грустным, ведь если собственное имя ему не известно, то что он вообще может знать?

— Так получается, что ты новенький, да? — Незнакомец улыбается уголками губ и отпускает запястье мальчика, хлопая того по плечу. — Тогда тебе нужно выбрать имя самому. Какое ты хочешь?

— Я не знаю, — повторяет мальчик и ощущает, как щёки начинают гореть. Это из-за солнечного тепла или неловкости ситуации?

— Ну, тогда я сам назову тебя. — Парень задумывается и щёлкает пальцами, когда находит подходящий вариант. — Отныне я буду звать тебя Марком. Слушай, тебе нравится твоё имя, Марк?

— _Марк_ , — мальчик тихо произносит буквы, словно пробуя их на вкус, а затем его лицо озаряет улыбка. — Да, очень нравится. Спасибо. — Он медлит, но всё же задаёт вопрос: — А как зовут тебя?

— Джено, — отвечает парень, — я охраняю свою звезду, она вон там, — он указывает на раскалённый газовый шар. — Я родился здесь, так что изначально должен был защищать свою территорию, заключённую в этом созвездии.

Марк непонимающе смотрит на него, не до конца понимая, о чём он толкует, поэтому Джено прекращает говорить и берёт его за руку.

— Пойдём, я вижу, что это пока сложно для восприятия, так что просто прогуляемся по моим любимым местам.

Они пересекают вместе несколько световых лет, пару туманностей и замедляются возле пояса астероидов. Джено приближается к небольшому небесному телу, принимаясь изучать его. Марк подлетает к нему и принимается завороженно разглядывать астероид, проводя кончиками пальцев по его поверхности. Джено хмыкает и говорит как бы между делом:

— Вообще-то, он мой. Ну, вернее, я так думаю, что этот астероид мой, потому что больше никто на него не претендует. — Марк молчит, уставившись на него. — По крайней мере, я никого не видел тут раньше. Только я здесь гуляю.

Марк запускает пальцы в свои светлые волосы, приглаживая длинные непослушные пряди. На его щеках сияет звёздная пыль, осевшая на ресницах тоже. Джено ведёт ладонью по поблёскивающему лицу мальчика, немного размазывая частички пыли по скулам. Он смеётся и замечает недоумение в серых глазах напротив, но руку не убирает.

Джено провожает Марка до его родной звезды и энергично машет на прощание.

Марк думает, что нашёл настоящего друга в этом одиноком, но безумно прекрасном космическом пространстве.

А ещё он очень надеется, что они вместе сумеют разгадать множество тайн Вселенной.


End file.
